


Th3 Ones

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Affairs, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Calum, Bottom Michael, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Hurt, Love, M/M, Mashton, Muke - Freeform, Nudity, Romance, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Ashton, Top Luke, Top Michael, Valentine's Day, malum, sad sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: It was Valentine’s Day and like many others, Michael did not celebrate because he believed Love should be celebrated every day, all year round. However, that was not the only reason; Michael also did not celebrate that day because he did not know with whom to celebrate it. It was not because he did not have anyone but it was because he had given his heart to more than one person and he did not want to make just one feel special.





	1. Chapter 1

“Michael, my puff ball, where are you?” Luke called as he shifted on the lounge chair and adjusted his sunglasses.

“I’ll be right there,” Michael said loudly after sending another text and dropping his phone on the table. “She said to me na na na na na 'cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught,” he sang to the song he had heard on the radio earlier that day. It was a catchy song and he wanted to look it up but he could not remember the name of the band.

He walked back outside with two glasses of whiskey and stopped in the doorway when he did not spot Luke on the lounge chair. However, he did not miss the sunglasses that sat in Luke’s place or the wet underwear that Luke was wearing before lying on the floor. When he heard a splash, he turned to the pool and smiled at Luke, who was swimming towards the edge of the pool and in his direction. Michael set the glasses on the small table and took a seat, without taking his eyes off the other boy; Luke placed his hands on either sides of him for support and rested his head backward as he let himself float, letting his penis stick out of the surface of the water. That action caused Michael to let out a little laugh; that was so Luke and that was what had Michael falling for him thirteen months ago.

Luke was wild, unpredictable, carefree and insane and those were what had made Michael be attracted towards him. It had not taken long for Michael to make a move because it would be almost a year since they started dating. Michael again let out a laugh when Luke splashed some water at his foot and when he got Michael’s attention, he popped his index into his mouth. He then sucked on the digit and twirled his tongue around it before dragging it down his chin, his neck, and even further down until his hand disappeared under the water. Michael swore under his breath as he could see the hand moving around at a particular spot and when he trailed his gaze back to Luke’s face, the younger boy locked eyes with him and slowly ran his tongue over his lips before biting on it. Pressing two fingers to his lips, Luke blew a kiss to Michael, who caught it and brought it to his lips.

Luke let out a laugh at that action. “It’s not for your lips.”

“What is it for then?”

“It was for your ass.”

“My bad,” Michael laughed.

He was about to say something else but the words died on the tip of his tongue when Luke dunked under the water and came back up before running his finger through his long hair to push them out of his face and mumbling some dirty words to Michael. The older boy took a sip of his drink and bit his lip as Luke motioned for him to join him before swimming away. With a smirk, Michael eased himself into the pool and chased after Luke, who swam away in a teasing manner every time Michael would try to reach him. Finally, when Luke stopped, Michael wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and pulled him closer before he could swim away again. He pressed his mouth to the side of Luke’s neck and made a funny sound as he pretended to be eating his neck, causing Luke to laugh. Luke tried to wriggle free from his grip as the older boy kept doing it but Michael held him even tighter.

In turn, Luke decided to rub his bare ass against Michael’s penis and repeated it when Michael let out a groan. His action was quite successful as Michael’s arms around his waist loosened and he turned around in the embrace. He wasted no time to take Michael’s bottom lip between his own and sucked it between his teeth. Michael closed his eyes and pressed their bodies together as he let his hand trail up and then down to cup his ass. He rubbed his hips against Luke’s and Luke scrunched his nose when the material of Michael’s boxer’s rubbed against his dick and pulled away from the kiss to press their foreheads together. Then he hooked his fingers under the elastic of Michael’s undies and pulled it down to his mid-thighs before kissing the other boy again. Without breaking the kiss, Michael tried to wriggle out of them but only ended up tumbling backward and causing them both to fall in the water.

“Let’s go inside,” Michael said through his laughter.

“Ok,” Luke nodded as he tried to calm down as well. He swam to the edge of the pool and hopped out before taking a few steps away and then turning to face Michael. “Come on, the last one inside is a rotten egg,” he said as he again laughed and ran toward the sliding door.

“Wait for me!” Michael called out as he also got out and ran inside.

The moment Michael reached the door, Luke grabbed his hand and pulled him to him, crashing their chests and lips together. “You’re the rotten egg. You know what that means?”

“No,” Michael whispered against Luke’s lips.

“It means that you have to do what I want,” Luke mumbled and licked Michael’s lips.

“At you service.” Michael pressed their lips firmer together but Luke pulled away and shook his head.

“Allow me.”

Luke pushed Michael onto his back on the couch and, pushing one of Michael’s legs on the floor, he settled between them. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Michael’s semi-hard penis and lightly tugged on it a couple of times before leaning forward and taking the head between his lips. Pulling back a little, he ran his tongue over it and along the underside and went back to suck on the head while his hand kept moving at the base. Michael closed his eyes and gasped when Luke grazed his dick with his teeth playfully as he took more of him onto his mouth. He trailed one of his hands down his chest and stomach and further down to lace his fingers through Luke’s damp hair and gently tugged on the locks as the younger boy added more pressure around his length. Michael could feel himself grow against Luke’s tongue and he thrust ever so slightly into the other boy’s mouth, causing Luke to pull away.

Looking straight into Michael’s eyes, Luke rubbed the tip of his tongue against the head of his erection a few times and when Michael arched his back and moaned, Luke pressed a kiss to it and dragged his mouth to his balls, which he licked and sucked alternatively. At the same time, his hand was moving along Michael’s erection and Michael closed eyes as he lightly moved his hips up and down. He sighed and tightened his grip into Luke’s hair while folding his other arm under his head. Pulling away, Luke placed a kiss to Michael’s inner thigh and licked his way up Michael’s stomach, chest and neck, to finally pressed their lips together. As their lips moved against one another, so did their hips, rubbing their penises together. Trailing his hands down Luke’s back, he squeezed his ass cheeks before moving them to the back of his thighs and parting them.

Luke pulled back and shook his head when Michael directed the head of his dick to his hole. “No, get on your knees.”

“But…”

“Shh…” Luke smiled as he pressed two fingers to Michael’s lips, laughing when the older boy licked them. “Come on, do as I say.”

“On my knees?”

“Yeah.”

The moment Michael was in the position that Luke had instructed, Luke raised his hands to spank him but instead, he pinched his butt cheek. Then, he moved closer to Michael and pressed his chest to his back before rubbing his penis up and down Michael’s crease. Reaching for the lube that was on the coffee table, he coated himself with a generous amount and wasted no time to push into Michael. As he eased inside the older boy, Luke connected his lips to the side of Michael’s neck and sucked on his skin. In turn, Michael reached behind and wrapped his arm around Luke’s neck for support as Luke started thrusting into him at a steady pace. He trailed his other hand down his stomach and wrapped it around his penis but before he could move it along the length, Luke had slapped his hand away and enclosed his own hand around it, moving it at the same speed as his hips.

When Luke sped up, Michael let go and dropped forward, resting his forehead against his arms. He pressed his lips together and arched his back as he moved his ass in a circular motion against Luke’s hips. Luke cursed when Michael again rotated his hips and clenched his muscles around his dick and in return, he tightened his grip around Michael’s erection, only to move his hand faster. With a grunt, Michael spilled his load onto the couch. Knowing that Luke was close by the sounds he was making, Michael straightened himself and, placing his hand on either sides of Luke’s hips, he thrust faster onto his dick, each thrust sending Luke closer to the edge. Two seconds later, as he emptied himself inside Michael, Luke rested his forehead onto the older boy’s shoulder and tried to catch his breath. They stayed in that position until Luke pulled out of him and Michael turned around to caress Luke’s cheek.

He was in the middle of kissing Luke’s neck when he heard ‘Let Me Love You’ playing from the kitchen and he instantly recognised it was the ringtone he had set for Calum, his other boyfriend. There was an ocean of differences between Calum and Luke. Calum was more of a passionate, sweet, gentle and cuddly type of lover. He had been dating Calum for two years, a year before he started dating Luke and he had always made sure neither of them knew about the other because he needed both of them in his life. Pulling away from the kiss, Michael glanced in the direction of the kitchen and then at Luke, who still had his eyes close.

“I’ll be right back,” Michael said as he got up.

Luke grabbed his hand and halted him. “Ignore it.”

“I’ve got to take this. It’s important. It’s work.”

“Can’t you just ignore it for one day?”

“I’ll be quick, I promise,” Michael said and pressed a quick kiss to Luke’s forehead.

“Hurry up, you have five minutes and your time starts now.”

“Yeah, I love you too.”

Grabbing the phone from the counter, Michael walked back into the living room and then outside through the sliding door, blowing Luke a kiss on his way. “Hey Love,” he said as he answered.

“Hey Honey. How are you?”

“Missing you. What about you?”

“I’m good and I’m missing you loads too. Were you busy at work?” the brunette asked.

“Why?” Michael dropped himself on a lounge chair and asked.

“Called you three times already but you didn’t pick up.”

“I’m sorry. Had a meeting with a client.”

“On a Sunday?”

“Yeah, it was important. You know how it is. So, what are you doing?”

“Other than thinking about you? Umm… I was thinking about how we are going to celebrate Valentine’s Day this year.”

“Valentine’s Day?”

“Yes, Valentine’s Day. It’s in two days. Don’t tell me you forgot.”

“Really, I totally forgot and I got loads of work to finish. Besides, you know how I feel about that day.”

“Work? On a Tuesday night?”

“Yeah, damn.”

“Well, maybe we can do something after. What do you say?”

“There's still time for that. Why don’t you come over later and we can talk about it all?”

“Sounds great. I’ll meet you at home.”

“Yeah, bye. I love you.”

“I love you more my cutie-pie. See you later.”

Michael hung up and walked back inside to realise that Luke was no longer on the couch but was at the counter in the kitchen. “Hey Love, I gotta go.”

Luke turned around as he licked some jam off his finger. “Seriously? I was just making peanut butter and jam sandwiches and I thought we would get some pizza for dinner later.”

“Yeah, but I have work early in the morning and I know if I stay, you’re gonna keep me up all night.”

“That’s true,” Luke laughed. “But what about this?” he pointed to the plate in front of him.

“I’ll have these but we can have pizza some other day.” Michael took Luke’s hand and licked the rest of the jam off his fingers.

“Get dressed, I’ll bring them to the living room.”

“You’re such a sweetheart.”

**._._._._._.**

The moment Michael got in his car and set his phone in the passenger seat, it buzzed beside him. It was a text from Ashton. Yeah, Luke and Calum were not the only ones; Ashton was Michael’s boyfriend as well. Ashton was different from the other two. He was more down to earth, mature, responsible and smart. He was also the one who shared the longest relationship with Michael as they had been dating ever since they were in high school, four years ago. Like Luke and Calum, Ashton also did not know about Michael’s other affairs. Grabbing the phone, Michael opened the message.

_‘Hey babe, are you gonna be back soon? Making dinner at home. See ya.’_

“Shit!” Michael eyes widened; Ashton was at his house and he had told Calum to meet him there. Disaster. He had to do something about it, fast. He quickly dialled Calum’s number and impatiently tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as he waited for the brunette to answer.

“Hi! Missing me already?” Calum laughed.

“Hey, are you still at home?”

“Yeah, I’ll be leaving soon though.”

“Please don’t be mad but I got caught up at work,” Michael lied.

“You want me to wait for you at home?”

“No, I mean… I don’t know how long it’s gonna take. I’ll text you if I’m done early.”

“Alright, still love you. Bye.”

“Bye.” Michael sighed when he hung up the phone; he was glad Calum was an understanding person. Looking at himself one last time in the mirror, he finally drove home.

**47 Minutes Later**

“Love, I’m home,” Michael called as he dropped his bag by the door and smiled when Ashton walked toward him.

“Hi babe, you look tired.”

“No, I’m fine,” he said and pressed a kiss to Ashton’s lips.

“Dinner is almost ready.”

“Ok, do you mind if I take a quick shower before?”

“Of course not.”

He pressed another kiss to Ashton’s lips and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and letting out a sigh; that was close.

 


	2. I Love You(s)

Michael closed his eyes and let the warm water hit against his face; the feel of the water hitting against his skin made him feel relaxed and whatever anxiety that he had been feeling since he had left Luke’s house were going down the drain. He had let his mind drift so far away that he did not realise when the shower door had opened until he felt a hand on his hips. He smiled when Ashton pressed his chest against his back and Michael leant backward, resting his head on Ashton’s shoulder. Wrapping his arms tighter around Michael’s waist, Ashton tilted his head to the side and pressed a kiss to the younger boy’s neck. Slowly, he nibbled his way down to Michael’s shoulder and moving his lips back up in the same motion before turning the other boy around. Instantly, Michael enclosed his arms around his neck and pressed their foreheads together. He connected his mouth to the older boy’s chin and sucked on the water that was running down his face and dripping at his chin.

Ashton let out a little laugh and, cupping Michael’s cheek, he brought his lips to his, to kiss him instead. He slowly moved his lips as he trailed his hands to Michael’s ass to cup them and bring Michael’s hips closer. As he rubbed his penis against Michael’s, he smiled when Michael let out a gasp and, taking that as an opportunity, Ashton slipped his tongue past Michael’s slightly parted lips. Michael eagerly sucked on his tongue and pushed Ashton against the tiled wall before sneaking a hand between their bodies and wrapping his fingers around the older boy’s semi-hard penis. Then, he lifted a leg and, slipping it between Ashton’s parted legs, he rubbed his balls with his thigh. However, he was not the only one teasing; Michael let out a moan when Ashton also fisted his dick and tugged on his bottom lip in a playful way. With all those, he was quickly growing in Ashton’s hand and he could feel the other boy growing against his palm as well.

Deciding to take control of the situation, Ashton pushed Michael’s thigh away and thrust between his legs, somewhere behind his balls, causing Michael to gasp. Then, he reached for the bottle of shower gel and squeezed a generous amount into his hand before rubbing it onto the younger boy’s chest and up his neck; Michael closed his eyes and tilted his head backward as Ashton’s hands kept moving along his neck, shoulders and chest and his hips were moving against his. Ashton bit his lower lip and watched Michael’s face while he soaped his torso and moved his hands in small circles onto his skin. His hands slid down his sides and he moved them to the back of Michael’s thighs and then higher up. Adding some more of the gel into his palm, Ashton coated Michael’s back, making sure to cover every inch of his back while their mouths moved against one another.

Shortly after, he lathered his ass cheeks, squeezing them in the process before slipping his fingers into the crease and rubbing them across his hole. Another moan escaped Michael’s lips as Ashton pressed the tip of his middle finger inside before pushing the digit all the way in. He moved it in an in-and-out motion continuously and then added another finger to stretch Michael even more. That went on for a couple of minutes before he let go and pushed Michael against the glass side. Looking into Michael’s eyes, he coated his penis and, closing the distance between them again, he lifted Michael off his feet. He smiled when Michael wasted no time to wrap his legs around his hips and as he held the younger boy in place with one arm, he guided his penis to Michael’s entrance. Hissing, Michael enclosed one arm around Ashton’s neck and rested his forehead against Ashton’s shoulder before turning his head to the side and kissing the side of the older boy’s neck.

As Ashton pulled out of him and pushed back inside, Michael bit down on his neck; the back and forth movements of Ashton’s hips were slow and steady, as usual, but they were powerful and intense and they always pushed the right buttons in him. After four years of dating Ashton, they had probably tried it in every possible position and that one was one of his favourite because that was how they had done it the first time, in the toilets at school. A grunt escaped Michael’s lips when Ashton hit his prostate and he clutched Ashton’s shoulders tighter. Ashton knew what he was doing was getting to Michael because the other boy’s short fingernails were digging into his skin and with each of his forward thrust, Michael would make a little sound but that did not prevent him from going on. He groaned when one of Michael’s hand found its way to the back of his head and after curling his fingers into his hair, he tugged on it.

Even though the hand that Ashton had on his hips to keep him steady stayed unmoving, his thumbs were rubbing light circles on his skin and Ashton’s mouth was nibbling on his ear while the older boy thrust hard into him. Michael cursed against Ashton’s shoulder; despite the fact that his penis was being neglected, all the things that Ashton was doing to him were sending him closer and closer to the edge. With one hand wrapped tightly around the older boy’s neck, he pressed the other one flat against the glass and pushed onto Ashton’s dick before spilling his load onto their stomachs. On the other hand, Ashton rammed harder and faster into Michael’s hole and with a last and powerful thrust he came in the younger boy. Slowly, the movement of his hips stopped and, placing Michael onto his feet, he pulled out of him. He then pulled him under the jet and again kissed him.

“Finish off, I’m going to lay the table,” Ashton said into his ear and kissed the side of his face.

Michael nodded and ran his fingers through his hair, smoothening it under the water; a big smile was plastered on his lips. His day had turned out better that he had anticipated. He had planned to stay at home all day but when Luke had called and told him how much he wanted to see him, he had made his way there and had a great time. Then, Ashton was at his house, making him dinner, and they were probably going to have a great night. The only thing he felt guilty about was that he had told Calum to meet him but he had to cancel. He knew he had to make it up to the brunette but he was going to think about that later since Ashton was waiting for him. After stepping into some clean clothes, he went to join Ashton in the dining room.

“What are we having?” he asked when he inhaled the aroma coming from the table.

“Mashed potatoes, fried chicken and green salad.”

“Fried chicken? Hmm… my favourite,” Michael smiled. “Is there something special today?”

“Every day is special when I’m with you. I thought you didn’t have to work today.”

“Yeah, last minute call. I wouldn’t have gone if it was not important. Enough about work, this is so delicious.”

“I knew you’d like it. But that’s not the only thing for you tonight,” the older boy wriggled his eyebrows.

“There’s something else? What is it?” Michael asked impatiently but Ashton shook his head. “What? Come on, tell me.”

“Nope, I’ll give it to you after dinner.”

**Thirty-eight minutes later…**

“Give it to me now,” Michael said as he put the last bite into his mouth.

“No, we have to clean up and do the dishes first,” Ashton replied as he carried the dirty dishes to the sink.

“No, we’ll worry about that in the morning.” Taking Ashton by the hand, Michael led him to the bedroom and seated them on the edge of the bed. “I can’t wait anymore. Gimme, pretty please.”

Ashton smiled and, bringing the hand that was in his to his lips, he pressed a kiss to it. He then reached into the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a little box. “Here.”

“What is it?”

“Well, open it.”

“A tie?” Michael turned to the other boy, to look at him with confusion.

“Yes, you can wear it to work. You only own one and you always wear the same, so I thought you might like it.”

“Are you kidding? I love it. And it’s green,” he stated and pressed a quick kiss to Ashton’s lips.

“Yes, your favourite colour and green also makes your eyes pop.”

“Thank you. You’re so sweet and you always know what I like. I’m so wearing it tomorrow. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Next day...**

Michael turned side to side on his rotating chair in his office as he chewed on the end of a pen. He was supposed to be reviewing some stuffs but he could not stop playing with the tie that was around his neck. Why he had to wear a tie? He did not know that. It was probably because he worked in his dad’s advertising company and being the ‘mini-boss’, he had to look presentable. He had to admit it was a pretty tie and he knew it was his new favourite, especially since it was given to him by Ashton. Ashton, Michael sighed; he did not know what he would have done if Ashton was not in his life. Ashton was the best thing that had happened to him, along with Luke and Calum. Luke, Calum and Ashton, those three names made his mind drift back to the previous day. The previous day was almost a disaster, although he had had a great time. Everything he had worked so hard for and preserved for the past years was about to come to an end.

It would have, if it were not for his lucky star. He got saved at the last minute and he was thankful for that because if he were to lose any of them, he did not know what would have become of him. Still, he could not help but feel bad because the only one he had not had the chance to see was Calum, sweet little Calum, and he felt guilty about calling him and telling him not to meet him after telling him to. He knew Calum must have felt bad even though he would not say anything. That was when he made up his mind; he was going to made it up to Calum. He was brought back to reality when his phone rang on the desk in front of him.

“Hey love,” Michael smiled.

“Hiii, my puff ball. How are you? I’m missing you so mush,” Luke said on an excited tone; the same one that made Michael smile even brighter every time. “Can we have lunch together?”

“I thought you had a photoshoot today.”

“I do… Just because I have a photoshoot doesn’t mean I can’t spend time with my boyfriend. Besides, I’m on a break and I thought we could grab something to eat.”

“Ok, I’ll see you for lunch.”

“What? You’re saying that as if you’re hanging up on me already. Don’t hang up on me… I wanna talk to youuu…” Luke whined.

“I’m not hanging up. You know how much I love talking to you.”

“Were you thinking about me?”

“You’re always on my mind, baby,” Michael again smiled when Luke let out a little laugh.

“And you’re always on mine. Are we meeting tonight? I want to spent the night with you because last time you left early.”

“Huh… tonight? I would love to but I really can’t. I’m…”

“Working late again,” Luke finished for him. “How about tomorrow?”

“Maybe… I’m not sure. We’ll talk about that when we meet later.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more…”

“No, I love you more.”

“Fine. I don’t want to argue with you. I gotta go. But hey, you know I love more, right?” Michael laughed.

“Nonononono, I love you the most; that’s why I could take some time off my busy schedule just to see you.”

“See me?”

“Hey there,” Luke entered the cabin and waved at Michael.

Michael looked at his phone and then at Luke before talking into the speaker again. “Sorry babe but there’s this really hot model standing in front of me and looking so delicious. I’ll talk to you later.”

“You think I’m delicious?” Luke asked and bit on his lower lip when Michael set his phone on the table.

“Always,” Michael grinned and motioned for Luke to join him. “What have you got there?” he pointed to the plastic bag in Luke’s hand.

“Chinese take-out.” Luke placed the bag on the table and moved to Michael before taking a seat in his lap and connecting their lips.

**Later that day…**

Calum opened the door and raised an eyebrow when he was met with a big bouquet of assorted flowers. “Yes?”

“Surprise,” Michael said with a big grin as he moved the bouquet from in front of his face.

“You? What are you doing here?”

Michael’s grin disappeared and he stared at Calum with confused eyes; all kind of thoughts were rushing through his mind. What if Calum had come over the previous night and saw him and Ashton? Shit!

Letting out a laugh, the brunette pulled him into his arm and kissed him. “Gotcha.”

“You fucking scared me.”

“Are these for me?” he pointed to the flowers that were still in Michael’s hand.

“Hmm… I’m sorry I couldn’t make it last night. I feel really bad.”

“Hey,” Calum said as he took a seat next to Michael on the couch. “It’s ok… you were busy.”

“You’re such a sweetheart,” Michael smiled.

Calum also smiled and, wrapping his arm around Michael’s waist, he rested his head onto Michael’s chest; that was how Calum was, the sweet and cuddly one. If it were Luke, he would have straddled his thighs and kiss him to show him it was ok. Whereas, if it were Ashton, he would probably have gotten him a black coffee, just like he liked it, and act like nothing had happened because Ashton was more of a mature kind of boyfriend. Michael laced his fingers through Calum’s hair and tilted the other boy’s head upward before pecking his lips lightly. He pulled back a little and rubbed the tip of their noses together, causing Calum to laugh because he always told Michael he was ticklish there and Michael always did it as he always loved when Calum scrunched his nose and laughed. Calum pulled away before placing a kiss to the tip of Michael’s nose; he whispered something about putting the flowers in some water so that they did not wilt before getting up.

Toeing his shoes off, Michael lay onto his back on the couch and drummed his fingers onto his stomach. He licked his lips when Calum hovered over him and he gently pulled him on top of him. Next, he wrapped his arms around Calum’s waist when the other boy lightly pressed their lips together; their lips had only grazed but it had sent a shiver down his spine. The younger boy supported himself on his elbows on either sides of Michael’s head and as he looked at Michael’s face, he brushed the hair off Michael’s forehead. He whispered an ‘I love you’ against Michael’s lips before finally kissing him fully on the lips.

 


	3. Shit!

Luke brushed his hair and added some more hairspray to it before turning his face to the left then to the right to see if every strand was perfectly combed. It was valentine’s day and even though he knew Michael did not like celebrating that day, he still wanted to surprise him. He also knew Michael was at work at that moment and that was why he had decided to go to the older boy’s house and prepare something nice for when he would get back. Grabbing his keys, he walked to the bedroom door but walked back inside, looked at himself in the mirror and added some more of the cologne that Michael had given him because he wanted it to be extra special. Finally, he decided he was ready and he drove to Michael’s house; during the entire ride, he had been smiling to himself while thinking about all the little things he could do to please Michael but when he stopped his car in front of the other boy’s house, his smile was replaced by a frown. There were two unfamiliar guys on the porch and they looked like they were arguing about something.

**Five minutes earlier…**

Ashton walked out the door with a bottle of water and made his way to the little potted plants that were in a corner; when he had come in earlier, he had noticed they needed some attention that Michael was not giving them and if they were not watered soon enough, they would die. At the same time, Calum walked down the little path that led to the house and creased his eyebrows when he saw an unusual man actively watering some plants, which were on the porch. As Calum got close to the other boy, he could not help but wonder who he was; had Michael gotten himself a gardener?

“Can I help you?” Ashton asked when the brunette climbed the little steps.

“I’m alright. I just came to meet Michael,” Calum nodded and walked to the door, which was already open.

“Michael is not here. He’s at work. Maybe you’d like to come back later,” Ashton smiled. “He might be late.”

“That’s ok, I’ll wait. Besides, I was hoping he would not be here, since I’ve something to do.”

It was Ashton’s turn to frown; why would someone want to meet Michael but not want him to be there? He may have been dating Michael for four years but he had known him longer than that and he certainly did not know that guy. “Maybe you should come back later. If you have a message, I’ll give it to him.”

“I don’t know why but I feel like you don’t want me to go inside.”

“I don’t know you. I can’t just let you in.”

“This is ridiculous,” Calum shook his head while laughing; why would that guy not allow him into his boyfriend’s house? Who was he? “Who are you already?”

“Ashton.”

“Ashton, do you work here? Well, you probably don’t know me but I’m Michael’s boyfriend.”

“That’s funny because you’re looking at Michael’s boyfriend.”

“What?” Calum stared at the other boy with wide eyes. “No, I’m Michael’s boyfriend.”

“If this is some kind of joke, then it’s not funny. And who are you?” he asked as another guy approached them.

“I’m Luke and is everything alright here?” Luke asked as he could sense the tension in the air.

“Let me guess, you’re here to meet Michael as well,” Ashton stated when he saw the bag in Luke’s hand.

“Yeah,” Luke smiled. “It’s valentine’s day.”

“Who are you?” Calum asked as he recomposed himself and turned to stare at Luke; did that Luke guy just say that he was spending valentine’s day with Michael? What was going on?

“I’m Michael’s boyfriend,” Luke simply said.

“Fuck! Why does everybody keep saying that?”

“What?” Luke scowled.

“I’m Michael’s boyfriend. He is Michael’s boyfriend,” he pointed to Calum and then turned to Luke. “And you are Michael’s boyfriend.”

“It’s valentine’s day, not April’s fool and I don’t like this joke,” the youngest of them said. “Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?”

“Well, apparently, Michael is dating all three of us,” Ashton sighed as he tried to keep his calm.

“This is not true,” Luke protested. “We’ve been dating for a year and he would never do such a thing to me.”

“A Year? One year? It means, out of the two years that we’ve been together, one of it was all pretence?” Calum asked and the last past of his sentence came out shaky.

“Consider yourself lucky because I’ve been with him for four long fucking years and I didn’t see that coming.”

The moment that left Ashton’s mouth, Calum stormed out of there and made his way to his car; Michael had been with Ashton for four years? That meant, the other boy had never been faithful to him at all. All those revelations were too hard to digest and although he wanted to be strong, he could not help the tears that were running down his cheeks. All of a sudden, all the love he had share with Michael and every moment he had spent with him were all make-belief, a charade, a big lie. Calum wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and tried to keep his eyes on the road but more tears filled them up and flew down; he was driving but he did not know where to. All he wanted was to disappear from that wretched place. When Calum lifted his head again, he was in front of Michael office and he cursed out loud as he hit the steering wheel with his hands; that was the last place on earth he wanted to be and yet, he was there.

He did not know for how long he had been there but he was no longer crying, even the tears that were on his cheeks had dried up, and he had, at that moment, made up his mind that he was going to talk to Michael. He looked at himself in the mirror to make sure his eyes did not look too puffy or red because he did not want Michael to know that he had been crying and took a deep breath as he got out of the car.

“I need to see Michael. Is he busy?” Calum almost mumbled to the woman at the reception.

“You happen to be lucky because he was just done with a meeting. He’s in the conference room.”

“Thank you.”

Calum quietly locked the door behind him and let his eyes fall on Michael, who had his back to him and was gathering some papers. Suddenly, he felt so hurt and angry; how could the guy he was so in love with turn out to be such an asshole?

“Hey Love,” Michael smiled when he turned around and saw Calum.

 _‘Love?’_ , Calum could feel his blood boiling; was that how he called Luke and Ashton? He willed his tears not to form again as he watched the smile on Michael’s face. How could he look so innocent and be such a horrible person on the inside? Calum did not know how Michael had kept that going for so long but he felt manipulated. When Calum did not say anything, Michael moved closer to him; Calum was probably there because it was valentine’s day and even though he always told Calum that day was just like any others, Calum always did something special. Cupping the brunette’s cheeks, Michael pressed their lips together and Calum resisted the urge to pull away. Instead he placed his hands on Michael’s chest and harshly pushed him against the wall while roughly moving his lips against his. Michael let out a grunt when the back of his head hit against the wall but he kept kissing Calum and wrapped his arms around his waist.

That was odd because Calum would always be gentle and sweet and that was a side of him that he had never seen before. As different as it was from what he was used to, he did not complain because it was hot and he always liked a little bit of adventure. Calum bit hard on Michael’s bottom lip and quickly undid his shirt and tie before moving his lips to the older boy’s neck and sucking on his skin. As his mind drift back to what had happened at Michael’s house, Calum bit on his neck and dragged his fingernails down the pale skin of Michael’s chest. He then unzipped Michael’s pants and, slipping his hand inside his boxers, he tugged on his penis. Michael gasped and placed a hand on the wall behind him as his knees felt weak; he had always thought sex in the office was tempting but he had never had the guts to do it before and doing it there with Calum was quickly turning him on and he could feel himself growing against the brunette’s hand.

Pressing another short kiss to Michael’s lips, Calum dropped to his knees. He wasted no time to take Michael’s dick into his mouth and he sucked on it while his head was still pumping the base. Unlike other times where he would take his time to lick and tease the head, then the length before going to his balls, that time, he was not interested in giving Michael all those pleasures. He did not even know what he was doing and all he wanted was sex because after that revelation, he felt like all Michael ever wanted with him was sex. That situation was not turning Calum on and he lifted his gaze to Michael’s face, Michael who was rather enjoying himself. Looking back at Michael’s penis, Calum felt sick inside as the realisation that Luke and Ashton did the same to it hit him and he pulled back before getting to his feet. He looked at Michael and all he wanted to do was cry but he pushed that feeling away. He took hold of the green tie, he tugged on it and walked them to the table.

Turning around, he pulled his pants and boxers halfway down his legs and bent over the table. “Fuck me.”

“What? We don’t even have lube,” Michael raised an eyebrow at Calum’s naked ass.

“Just do it.”

“But…”

“Damn it Michael, do it.”

Michael did not say anything else, he only stepped close to Calum and ran his palm over his lower back. Slowly, his index trailed to Calum’s crease and he slipped it into his hole before cursing. It was going to be hard to fit himself in there without any lubricant and he would have to improvise if he did not want to hurt Calum. Spitting into his palm, Michael coated his penis with the saliva and gently, he tried to push the tip of his erection inside. Michael could tell it was still painful, judging by the way the younger boy was clutching the sides of the table, and he wanted to stop but Calum kept urging him to keep going. It took some long seconds but Michael had finally managed to bury his dick deep in Calum’s ass and he took a deep breath as he pulled back a little. Calum closed his eyes and, letting go of the table, he folded his arms under his head. Every time Michael would thrust in him, he would feel a sharp pain but it was nothing compared to the hurt he felt in his heart.

When Michael leant forward to press a kiss to his upper back and whisper an _‘I love you’_ in his ear, a tear rolled down the bridge of his nose and dripped onto the table top. Those empty and hollow words that he always used to love to hear, resonated in his ear and they made him feel worse than he already was. As Michael kept fucking him, more and more tears would fall freely and all the things that had been keeping him strong vanished. He was there with the man he loved but all he wanted to do was to disappear and he wished they had never met. The movement of Michael’s hips had sped up and Calum could tell that he was close but he did none of the things he normally would to help Michael reach his orgasm. After a few last thrusts, a series of curse words escaped Michael’s lips and he dropped himself onto the younger boy’s back. When he felt Michael filling him, Calum only sobbed.

“What’s wrong?” Michael pulled away when he felt Calum’s shoulders shaking. When Calum did not move, Michael pulled close and hugged him from behind. “Cal, what happened?”

“Don’t touch me,” Calum sniffed and pushed Michael away before straightening his clothes. “Is that how you do it with Luke and Ashton?”

Michael only stared at him. “What?”

“What did you think? I would never find out? Your little game is over, Michael.”

“Let me explain…”

“What is there to explain? I gave you my love and all you did was crush it. You’ve been playing with my feelings all along but I’ve been too stupidly in love with you to see it.”

“Calum, it’s not like this. I love you,” Michael said as he moved close to Calum.

The moment that left Michael’s mouth, Calum’s hand connected with his cheek. “Don’t fucking touch me. Don’t ever call me again. I’m done. I hate you.”

 


	4. 4ever

Michael cursed as he closed the door of his car and dropped his keys in the process; that was the worst day of his life. Sighing, he picked it up and walked to the front door while thoughts of Calum and what had happened earlier that day filled his mind. When his foot accidentally hit something, he stopped and looked at the floor. Instantly, Michael raised an eyebrow at the offending object; the object in question was a cardboard box that he did not remember leaving there and it was not the only one because there were two more. He slowly dropped his bag and opened the one that was closest to him, immediately frowning when his eyes landed on a sheet of paper with a note scribbled on it.

_‘Happy Fucking Valentine’s Day’_

Recognising the handwriting, Michael dropped the note and stared into the box. He felt a lump in his throat when he noticed the hula doll that he had gotten when he had gone on holidays to Hawaii, then the Harry Potter’s Gryffindor scarf, the black fedora and so many more things that he had given to Ashton. So, Ashton knew too? His day could not be getting any worse. How did that happen? For two years, he had been careful and had made sure that neither of his boyfriends ever came face to face with each other, despite them all living in the same town. In a split second, it felt like his world was crumbling down and there was nothing he could do about it. When Calum had left his office, he had tried to stop him and he had even tried to call him but the brunette did not stop and kept rejecting all of his calls. Michael again cursed as he ran his hand through his hair.

Why was that happening to him? Everything was going so fine and he was like the happiest man on earth, then why? Was it all too good to be true and last for ever? Calum knew, Ashton knew and the chances of Luke knowing were very high. His life was fucked, literally fucked. Michael shook his head; he was not going to let that happen. He was going to fix everything and set his life straight again. Taking a deep breath, Michael bit the side of his lips and again looked at the boxes that were by his foot. He had known Ashton most of his life and the older boy was probably only angry at him; thus, he had sent everything Michael had given him back. It was not going to end like that though and Michael was going to make sure of that. So, taking the boxes, he set them in his car and drove off.

**Thirty-one minutes later…**

Michael rang the bell and waited for Ashton to get the door. After a few rings and no answer, Michael started to feel bad, guilty even because he knew Ashton was home; his car was in the driveway, his windows were opened and he could hear the TV. Was Ashton that mad at him? Eventually, he knocked on the wooden door and sighed when he heard footsteps approaching.

“What do you want Michael?”

Michael looked at Ashton’s face and he felt even guiltier. The older boy’s eyes were red and puffy, clearly giving it away that he had been crying; Ashton never cried, no matter what he was going through. “Hey, can I come in?”

“I’m busy at the moment. Didn’t you get the boxes? I thought you’d get the message that I don’t want to have anything to do with you anymore when you’d find them.”

“Ash, you don’t mean that. At least, let me explain.”

“Explain? What do you want to explain? Everything is so clear already. Two whole fucking years of our relationship was a lie.”

“Let’s go inside and talk about this,” Michael proposed as the woman passing by looked at them weirdly.

“Fine, I’m listening. What do you have to say in your defence? What was lacking in me and my love that you had to seek elsewhere?”

“Nothing. You’re perfect and there was nothing missing…”

“Then what was it? Why would you do that to me? We’ve known each other for ten fucking year. How could you even think of doing that? Didn’t it ever occur to you how I would feel when I would find out,” Ashton sniffed. “It fucking hurts, Michael.”

Michael moved closer to him to caress his cheek but Ashton pushed his hand away. “Please… I love you.”

The moment that sentence left his mouth, Ashton’s palm connected with his cheek. “Don’t you fucking say those words that you don’t mean.”

Michael was hurting so much inside that he did not even feel the sting on his cheek. “But I mean them, I always did.”

“Another lie,” the older boy said as he wiped his cheek with the back of his hand.

“Let me make it better.”

“You can’t, not as long as you’re here. Please leave. I need you to get out of my house and my life.”

“Ok,” Michael sighed and walked away but he stopped and turned around. “You know where to find me.”

He had not realised he had been crying until he got in his car and looked at himself in the rear-view mirror. He had been so wrapped up in his own little world that he had not stopped and thought about the consequences. Without Ashton, he felt like a major piece of his life was gone.

**One hour later…**

Michael pushed the door, which was slightly open, and walked inside. His chest felt tight at the sight in front of him; there in the middle of the living room, Calum was sitting on the floor in front of the couch and he was surrounded by balls of tissues. Michael quietly walked to him, dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Calum let himself be pulled in the embrace and he sobbed against Michael’s chest, causing Michael to automatically tighten his grip. Michael, Calum sighed, his Michael. His Michael? No, Calum opened his eyes; Michael used to be his but not anymore. Taking a deep breath, Calum pushed Michael away from him.

“Don’t touch me,” he warned.

Michael could feel his heart breaking for a second time because it looked like Calum was going to push him away, just like Ashton had. “Cal, listen to me. It doesn’t have to end like this. In fact, it doesn’t have to end at all. We can get through this.”

“No, we can’t. There is no we, there never was. I’m such a fool that’s why I could never tell that you were never sincere.”

“I was. I have always loved you with all I that I had and I still do.”

“No, you’ve been lying since the beginning. Why didn’t you tell me you already had a boyfriend? Why did you give me false hopes?” Calum said through sobs.

Michael wanted to reach out and hold the brunette again but he was scared Calum would push him away. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to lose you. I don’t want to lose you. I love you.”

“I don’t believe your shallow words. Late nights excuses at the office were probably you being with your other boyfriends but I was too stupid to understand. Everything that had happened between us was just a big lie.”

“No, you’re an important part of my life and never a lie.”

“No, I was only the third person who got between two people. I cannot live my life with that guilt. I have loved you, truly but this cannot happen. I can’t be with you anymore.”

“Please don’t say that. I need you.”

“No, you don’t. You never had and you never will. Get out now.”

“Calum…”

“No,” Calum shook his head as Michael reached out for him. “Just go.”

“Remember. I’ve always loved you and I always will.”

**Later that evening…**

Michael stared at his foot and twirled his thumbs as he let his mind go blank. He had set the boxes back on the porch but he had not gone inside yet; he was sitting on the steps, trying to forget his pain. After going to Ashton’s and Calum’s house, he had opted out of going to meet Luke because he did not have the courage to face another rejection and heartbreak. When he heard someone walking towards him, he lifted his head.

“Go on, fight with me too. Say it. Say that I’m a liar and that you hate me. Say that I’m horrible and that you don’t want to see my face again,” Michael mumbled and willed himself not to cry.

“Why would I want to say those things to you?” Luke asked and took a seat beside the other boy.

“Because that’s the truth. I’m horrible, I’m pathetic, a liar and I’m sick.”

“That’s not true. You’re the nicest person I know.”

“You’re not mad at me?” Michael looked up and then at Luke’s face.

“At the moment, no. Are you ok?”

“I don’t know. Are you?”

“I guess I am.”

“How can you be so cool about this? I’ve lied to you. I kept things from you.”

“Honestly, I was pretty mad and hurt. When I left home, I only wanted one thing and that was to fight with you but then I calmed down. What you did was wrong and it had hurt me but I could not let those things cast a shadow over the amazing year that we’ve been together and all the good memories that we’ve shared. I love you Michael, more than anything and that’s a good reason for me to forgive you.”

“I don’t know what to say…”

“Don’t say anything. I don’t know what happened between you, Calum and Ashton but I know I’m not going anywhere. I don’t know if you’d choose to be with one of them instead. I just know that I love you and that’s enough for me.”

By the time Luke was done, Michael was crying. “I’m sorry for everything that happened. I love you too.”

Luke wiped the tears that were running down Michael’s cheeks and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “I know you do.”

“I promise this won’t happen again.”

“Again? It better not because next time, I’ll rip your balls off,” Luke laughed, causing Michael to smile. “There is that smile that I was looking for. Let’s go inside now.”

Michael nodded and got to his feet; he was glad that Luke had forgiven him because he did not know what he would have done otherwise. As for Ashton and Calum, no matter what they thought or said about him, Michael knew he had truly loved them and he always would, forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well yeah, let me know what you think...


End file.
